Miss Keane
Miss Keane is the girls School teacher. She teaches at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale Personality Miss Keane is a motherly like figure who loves to teach. She tries to be very patient and protective of her students, as if her own children. She is well liked and a good figure to go to for advice. A lonely woman, Miss Keane has an attachement to her cat and values him above all else. Becuase of this however, she broke up with Professor after he tried to explain a cat hypnotized him to jump off of a building, but she refused to believe him. At first their date hadn't been so well, but after a romantic encounter the romance had flourished. They also noted how their responcabilities had been forgotten. Despite the fact she teaches one of the youngest grades. Miss Keane is very smart. Such as when she tried to figure out how the speed of a person throwing an apple could make said apple travel faster than the speed of light and thus being able to travel though time and space. But when she realized she was confusing the students she hurriedly changed the subject before excusing herself. She also does not like fighting in or around the school. Even during a crisis and because of this, she tries to show the girls that besides violent and fighting, there are other ways to solve a problem. Appearence Miss Keane is a somewhat short woman with a noticeable round head. She has big blue eyes and short black hair neatly worn back, almost styled as Buttercup's but in reverse. Miss Keane wears a light orange shirt with an opened, short red vest, brown pants and red colored slip on shoes. She was also seen to dress up in date attire during Keen on Keane, and during the episode just putting on makeup and jewelry, due to not wanting to look "frumpy". She was seen as a little girl in a single episode when the girls went to the past. She resembles her current self but wore a yellow shirt and a red skirt with overal straps. She really liked science class but did not approve of the Professors childish ways. Powerpuff Girls Z Miss Keane was seen in PPGZ as the girls teacher still. She is loved by her students, especially the males for being a cute and kind person. Mojo Jojo also developed a crush on her in a episode and tried to date her. Its revealed she does in fact have a boyfriend already. In another episode she tried to keep stopping the girls from leaving class in order to help them stop missing test. For more information please see: Miss Keane (PPGZ) Quotes Trivia *She was shown in science class with the Professor when they were younger. So chances are she is the same age as him. *Much like the Professor, she has been on the bad side/done wrong a few times. #in the chapter book listed below she was very mean. However this was not her fault. #in a episode where Him turned everyone against the girls. #When dating the Professor were dating she was beginning to forget all about her teacher duties. Which is pretty unprofessional. #In a episode where Blossom shows her ice powers she was very out of character and mean, sending the children outside where it was way worse then it was inside. Gallery Ms Meane.png|Ms Me-Keane staring in one of the Chapter Book Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Zhe Category:Ruj Category:Zrj Category:Jr Category:Gu Category:Urm Category:Itj Category:I Category:KufmTuk Category:Ktuk Category:Iiotm Category:Itkm Category:Tikm Category:Ktimt Category:Tikmtik Category:Mmtikm Category:Kktim Category:Uuktm Category:Ktum Category:Ttukm Category:Tukm Category:Tukmzikmz Category:Ikmk Category:ImJjkgm Category:Ikm Category:Zzli! Category:L! Category:Iog! Category:Tp!i Category:Oufm Category:Ukm Category:Fvssfgb Category:G Category:NHhfn Category:H Category:Dhd Category:Hhfn Category:Ttun Category:Jjfn Category:Fjfn Category:Fjn Category:Nfjn Category:Hnf Category:Ffhn Category:Fhn Category:Hfn Category:Fhnfhn Category:FhnFfhn Category:Fhjn Category:Itim Category:Jjfm Category:Mkmu Category:Kfm Category:Ukufm Category:Mufk Category:Ukmjfm Category:Ufkm Category:Jfm Category:Jf Category:Itm Category:Kum Category:Ukmkum Category:Ukmjf Category:Jfkm Category:Jfmjfmjfk Category:Mfjmk Category:Uugkm Category:Ugkm Category:UgkmJfmk Category:Fjm Category:Jjf Category:Ffjm Category:Kmuf Category:Tkkum Category:TikmTikm Category:Itktim Category:Itmi Category:Kizkm Category:Kigm Category:Iigkm Category:Kgi Category:Kgm Category:Ttkm Category:TikmTil Category:!lti! Category:Iitk! Category:Ktim Category:Ktimmkmti Category:Ktm Category:Ktimiktm Category:Kktimiiktm Category:Kim Category:Lzi! Category:Zzil! Category:Ilz! Category:Ilz!zil! Category:Zi Category:LKkl! Category:Gigl!gil! Category:Il! Category:Lli! Category:Igl! Category:Ligl! Category:Ilg! Category:Igl!l Category:Females jlKk Category:Ggjk Category:Gjk Category:K g Category:Rrui Category:Uir Category:Ttui Category:Tim Category:Ufj Category:Mjf Category:JfmMmk Category:Kktum Category:Ttkum Category:Jtm Category:Utkm Category:UkmKkum